1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light apparatus, and more particularly to a lamp shade assembly which is facilitated to be disassembled into a compact unit for storage and carriage and assembled to tensely support a foldable shade.
2. Description of Related Arts
Lamps are common used not only for lighting up the house but also as a decoration for enhancing an aesthetically appealing in the house since the lamps are easy to set up and can be placed anywhere in the house, such as on a side table. A conventional lamp comprises a lamp stand, a lamp shade assembly supported on the stand, and a lighting element disposed in the lamp shade assembly.
Accordingly, the lamp shade assembly comprises a supporting frame attached to the lamp stand and a foldable shade encirclingly mounted around the supporting frame in such a manner that the light from the lighting element is softened by the foldable shade to create an aesthetical lighting effect and please the people""s eye.
However, the conventional lamp shade assembly has several drawbacks. Since the lamp is already assembled during manufacturing, the size of the lamp is relatively large that is difficult for packaging and shipping. Even though the lamp shade assembly can be detached from the lamp stand to reduce the size of the lamp, it is always a headache for the manufacturer to pack the lamp shade assembly. Since the supporting frame is mainly for supporting the foldable shade, the structure of the supporting frame will not be designed as rigid as to support the weight of the lamp, such that any mistake may not only bend or even break the supporting frame but also tear off the foldable shade.
An improved lamp shade assembly provides an assemble feature of the supporting frame wherein the supporting frame is capable of disassembling into several parts for packaging purpose and assembling back for displaying purpose. However, the user must use a tool such as a screw or bolt to assemble the lamp shade assembly to retain the supporting frame. In addition, after assembling the lamp shade assembly, the supporting frame may not well support the foldable shade in a tension manner. Therefore, even though the lamp shade assembly can be disassembled into a compact size for storage and carriage, the wrinkly foldable shade supported by the supporting frame will down grade the overall appearance of the lamp.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a lamp shade assembly, wherein a top frame and a bottom frame are securely attached to an upper edge and a lower edge of the foldable shade respectively and a supporting frame is detachably connected between the top and bottom frame to apply a stretching force on the foldable shade so as to tensely support the foldable shade to form a lamp shade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp shade assembly which is facilitated to be disassembled into a compact unit for storage and carriage and quickly assembled to tensely support a foldable shade. In other words, the lamp shade assembly can be folded up by minimizing a distance between the top and bottom frames so as to substantially reduce the size of the lamp shade assembly for packaging purpose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp shade assembly, wherein the supporting frame is interlocked with the top frame such that the supporting frame is securely locked between the top and bottom frames to tensely support the foldable shade to form the lamp shade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp shade assembly, wherein the attachment of the supporting with the upper and lower frames is easy and fast, that is simply by inserting the bottom ends of the supporting into the attachment sockets provided at the bottom frame and clip the upper end of the supporting frame with the top frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp shade assembly, wherein the assembling and disassembling operations of the lamp shade assembly do not require any tools, so as to minimize the necessary parts of the lamp shade assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp shade assembly, which has a simple construction that every individual is able to assemble and disassemble the lamp shade assembly in seconds.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a lamp shade assembly, comprising:
a foldable shade having an upper edge and a lower edge to define an inner cavity therebetween;
a top frame mounted at the upper edge of the foldable shade;
a bottom frame mounted at the lower edge of the foldable shade; and
a supporting frame detachably mounted between the top frame and the bottom frame within the inner cavity of the foldable shade for applying a stretching force on the foldable shade, wherein the stretching force of the supporting frame is greater than a weight of the foldable shade so that the foldable shade is stretched to provide a tension surface extending between the upper edge and the lower edge thereof.